Une Etoile va s'éteindre
by Perla B
Summary: La peur lui tord le ventre, peur qu'il n'a jamais connue aussi forte. Il avance, cependant, car sa décision est prise. Alors, tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire en œuvrant contre lui.


Bonsoir :) je vous présente un OS que j'ai écrit il y a presque un an, sur Regulus :) j'espère qu'il vous plaira !

* * *

_Une étoile va s'éteindre_

Regulus pose le pied sur le sol graveleux et sèche ses vêtements d'un coup de baguette. La pluie tombe à flot, à l'extérieur. Elle bat les parois de la grotte avec force et le crachin se mélange aux vagues qui s'écrasent contre les rochers. Il frissonne. Pourtant, il n'a pas froid, ses vêtements sont chauds comme s'il les avait laissés devant la cheminée pendant quelques heures. Simplement, l'obscurité de la caverne, la tempête qui fait rage, le sol inégal, la solitude, tout cela le rend mal à l'aise. Sa gorge se serre, il sent les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il les chasse d'un mouvement de tête. Il ne doit pas se laisser aller, il faut continuer.

Il avance prudemment, la lueur blanchâtre et tremblotante de sa baguette éclairant son chemin en rendant l'atmosphère encore plus glauque. Mais Regulus n'y fait pas attention, il continue son chemin. Kreattur lui indique un pan de mur _où le sang doit être versé_, et il s'exécute. D'un coup sec, il s'entaille le pouce avec une dague frappée des armoiries des Black et le frotte sur la paroi rocheuse, faisant fi de la douleur. Soudain, un passage s'ouvre, et Regulus a une moue dégoûtée. Cette façon d'entrer est morbide, elle affaiblit déjà quiconque veut entrer. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres a pris ses précautions, il se plaît certainement à imaginer l'inconscient qui viendrait peut-être fouler le sol de cette caverne pour tenter de le détruire. Mais dans ce raisonnement qui semble parfait, Regulus a trouvé une faille, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a révélée sans le savoir. Pour s'en sortir, il faut être deux. Le Lord est seul au sommet, il pense certainement que les autres le sont aussi, dans leur misère, et qu'ils ne penseront pas à venir accompagnés. Regulus ne l'aurait pas cru si naïf.

Il a vraiment une très haute estime de lui-même. Trop haute, Regulus l'a remarqué lorsqu'il se trouvait à ses côtés. Cette prétention, cette façon de croire qu'il n'avait besoin de personne, cette assurance, tout cela cache un mal, une folie, et Regulus a pris peur. Il a tout d'abord pensé à fuir, mais comment pourrait-il lui échapper ? Il ne lui restait qu'à mourir. Alors, tant qu'à mourir, autant le faire en œuvrant contre lui. Regulus ne savait simplement pas comment, à ce moment. La solution lui est apparue seule, grâce à son ancien maître, encore une fois.

Quelques jours plus tôt, le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui a demandé de lui « prêter » son elfe de maison. Il n'avait pas précisé pour quelle raison il avait besoin de lui, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait, d'ailleurs. La journée était passée, la nuit avait bien été entamée, et Regulus s'était demandé quand son elfe allait revenir. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres était rentré, l'air très satisfait, mais il n'avait pas lancé un regard à Regulus.

Il avait alors appelé Kreattur, et l'avait vu réapparaître dans la cuisine des Black, l'air terrifié, les yeux inondés de larmes, le corps trempé et tremblant comme jamais. Regulus lui avait laissé le temps de se remettre, il l'avait séché, puis avait attendu. Et son elfe lui avait raconté son aventure. La caverne, le sang, l'obscurité, le lac, l'humidité, l'air glacial. Puis l'eau qu'il a été forcé à boire, les cauchemars, l'horreur, la peur. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres s'en était allé, Kreattur avait eu très soif. Les monstres dans l'eau qui l'avaient attiré dans les profonds abysses. Enfin, l'appel de son maître, la lumière, la vie.

Cet incident avait décidé Regulus, il lui avait demandé des précisions sur la façon dont le Maître traitait cet objet qu'il avait placé dans la cuve. Il était certain qu'il était important. Alors, il avait passé cinq nuits blanches à faire des recherches, d'après les descriptions de Kreattur. Un médaillon, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait nommé plusieurs fois comme la propriété de ses ancêtres. Or, il parlait souvent de Salazar Serpentard comme étant son ascendant.

Puis, les mots de Kreattur avaient été très étranges, il parlait d'âme et d'immortalité. Il lui avait avoué, en tentant de brûler ses mains, qu'il avait eu des sentiments déplacé quant à ses maîtres, qu'il leur avait fait des reproches, simplement parce qu'il entendait cette voix dans sa tête. Une voix séduisante, qui l'encourageait à se rebeller, tout le temps qu'il avait tenu ce médaillon.

Ainsi, dopé au café noir, Regulus avait fait des recherches dans sa bibliothèque et il avait enfin trouvé. Un Horcruxe. Le Maître avait créé un Horcruxe, il avait tué quelqu'un puis arraché un bout de sa propre âme pour la placer dans ce médaillon.

Bien entendu, Regulus ne doute pas un instant de la capacité de son Maître à tuer des gens, mais il ne peut imaginer son âme mutilée.

Tout à ses pensées, Regulus sort la barque de l'eau, et, soudain, alors qu'ils franchissent le grand lac noir, il comprend les propos du Seigneur des Ténèbres.

« J'ai vaincu la mort. Je suis immortel. Je suis le plus puissant sorcier qu'on puisse trouver, car je suis allé plus loin que n'importe qui, aux portes de l'enfer, que j'ai moi-même refermées. Mon âme n'y entrera jamais. »

La barque cogne contre la côte du petit ilot, la luminosité verdâtre provient du petit bassin, et Regulus sans son cœur se retourner. Il a affreusement peur. Il secoue la tête et inspire longuement.

« Kreattur, je vais boire cette potion, et toi, tu devras m'obliger à continuer, quoi qu'il arrive. Je te l'ordonne. Ensuite, tu mettras ce médaillon dans le bassin, tu repartiras sans moi, avec le vrai médaillon, et tu le détruiras. Il le faut à tout prix, ne laisse pas cette chose en vie. »

Il lit la peur dans les yeux de son elfe, et se dit qu'elle ne doit être que reflet de la sienne. Il soupire, fait apparaître un verre et commence à boire. Les souvenirs affluent dans sa mémoire, mais il secoue la tête, met de côté cet horrible sentiment dans son cœur, puis boit un deuxième verre. Il n'arrive pas à le finir. Le Lord des Ténèbres lui applique sa marque, et la douleur est telle qu'elle est insoutenable. Il cri, il pleure, il étouffe.

« NON ! hurle-t-il en se débattant. Non, je ne veux pas la recevoir ! Lâchez-moi ! »

Kreattur lui tend le troisième verre, il l'oblige à boire. Pourquoi veut-il à ce point le torturer ? Regulus pleure encore plus fort. Il a dix ans, il a peur de l'orage, et son frère n'est pas là. Où est-il ? Pourquoi est-il parti ? Pourquoi l'a-t-il abandonné ainsi ?

« SIRIUS ! » s'époumone Regulus en sanglotant, rejetant le verre de son elfe.

Il boit encore. Sa mère pleure dans le salon, elle brûle le portrait de Sirius sur la tapisserie. Et Regulus retient ses larmes, il est triste, frustré, en colère, il souffre. D'autres gorgées de ses souvenirs amers. Son frère, son propre frère l'a renié, il le laisse seul, livré à lui-même.

« C'est bientôt fini, Maître Regulus, sanglote l'elfe en remplissant à nouveau la coupe. C'est bientôt fini. »

Le verre est moins rempli, mais Regulus a autant de mal à avaler chaque gorgée. Il pleure, crie, il n'en peut plus. Il veut son frère, il veut qu'il le rassure, qu'il l'aide. Seulement, il ne voit que son dos, encore et encore, il le voit heureux avec ses amis. Puis, Sirius l'observe avec cette haine, celle qu'il ne réserve qu'à lui. Regulus veut mourir.

« Tue-moi, Sirius ! Tue-moi, tu en meurs d'envie n'est-ce pas ? TUE-MOI ! S'il te plaît… S'il te plaît…»

Il a mal, tellement mal, et s'écroule. Il sanglote, il pleure, son corps tremble, son cœur tremble. Il a soif, très soif. Kreattur ne tend plus de verre, et son esprit est plus clair, de seconde en seconde. La perfidie du Seigneur des Ténèbres le frappe de plein fouet. Il a si soif qu'il ferait n'importe quoi pour avoir de l'eau, et Kreattur lui a raconté son aventure avec les inferis cachés dans les profondeurs du lac. Alors, Regulus sait encore plus pertinemment qu'il va mourir ce soir. Il ne bouge pas, lutte contre cette soif qui lui fait ressentir une douleur insoutenable, presque physique, et attend que son elfe ne parte, il ne veut pas lui imposer le spectacle de sa mort. Celui-ci ne se décide pas, cependant, il pleure et observe son maître secoué de sanglots.

« Pars, maintenant. »

Sa voix n'est qu'un murmure rauque, et il s'étonne d'en avoir encore une, alors que sa gorge est si sèche. Pourquoi n'a-t-il jamais apprécié l'eau à sa juste valeur ? Comment ne s'était-il pas rendu compte de son goût inimitable, du pouvoir revigorant qu'elle avait ? Il entend un craquement significatif. Kreattur est parti. Alors, Regulus se relève avec une force qu'il ne pensait pas posséder, se jette sur le bord de l'ilot et plonge sa tête dans l'eau, la boit, encore et encore. Quel plaisir ! Après quelques gorgées, des mains blafardes l'attrapent, le tirent vers le fond. Tout se passe si rapidement, et pourtant, alors qu'il l'entraîne encore et encore dans les abysses, il a l'impression que l'action se passe au ralenti. Il est entouré par les inferis, et il a le sentiment que le Maître a créé plus d'Horcruxes, au vu de tous ces cadavres.

Il devrait être terrifié, mais ce n'est pas le cas. Il arrive même à sourire. Le Seigneur des Ténèbres l'ignore, il en est sûr, mais sa potion a dû agir sur son corps d'une manière ou d'une autre. Car Regulus ne ressent aucune peur lorsqu'il n'a plus d'oxygène, aucune douleur lorsque l'eau remplace l'air dans ses poumons. Il est soulagé. Enfin, il va quitter ce monde, et peut-être qu'il a aidé à l'améliorer un peu. Il aimerait simplement que Sirius soit au courant de son geste, qu'il sache que ce soir, il le comprend enfin. Qu'il sache qu'il aurait aimé être aussi courageux que son grand frère qu'il admire encore plus que durant son enfance, pour s'être dressé contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres. _Voldemort_, se corrige-t-il. Il va mourir, alors il est temps qu'il ose appeler cet homme, si tant est qu'il soit encore humain, par ce pseudonyme qui terrorise tout le monde.

Dans un dernier moment de lucidité, et par pure fierté, Regulus aimerait que Voldemort se rende compte que ce soir, une étoile va s'éteindre.


End file.
